The 351st Hunger Games
by EverlarkClato4ever
Summary: Let the 351st Hunger Games BEGIN! Hundreds of years after the second rebellion, President Snow's great-great-great-great grandson is the President of Panem and he brings back The Hunger Games. Everything that happened in The Hunger Games Trilogy is the same except that Foxface, Lavinia, and Darius aren't born until hundreds of years after the second rebellion. NOT a SYOT!
1. Reapings: District 1

Chapter 1: Reapings: District 1

* * *

**A/N: This story takes place hundreds of years after the second rebellion. Everything that happened in The Hunger Games Trilogy is the same, except that Foxface, Lavinia, and Darius weren't born until hundreds of years after the rebellion. Hundreds of years after President Paylor died President Snow's great-great-great-great grandson became the President of Panem and President Coin's great-great-great-great granddaughter is the President of District 13. Caeser Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith are kind of immortal in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize.**

**Kristine ;-)**

* * *

Silver Jewel (District 1, Female Tribute)

I wake up next to my boyfriend, Gold. Today is Reaping Day. After today we will be free. It's our last reaping and even if we are reaped, someone will volunteer. Yes, after the reaping we will be free, except for one thing. Our parents are determined to keep us apart. My dad, the head peacekeeper of District 1 tried to arrange a marriage for me with Silk Seours, an evil, bloodthirsty Victor who I hated. So when he came for dinner, I put nightlock juice in his wine. Everyone assumed that my father did this to punish him for an unknown crime. As the head peacekeeper, he can kill anyone who committed a crime. Why he hasn't accused Gold of committing a crime and killed him is a mystery, but I'm grateful for it.

Mr. Jewel (District 1, Head Peacekeeper)

Ha! Silver thinks she and Gold are safe. I can't wait for the reaping. Then they'll see what happens when they disobey the head peacekeeper!

At the reaping

Silver Jewel (District 1, Female Tribute)

Gold and I walk into the square at 7:55. The reaping starts at eight. Five minutes later Acacia Love, our crazy escort walks up to the stage, waving and blowing kisses like she's the most important person in Panem, and sits between this year's mentors, Ruby Delight and Jet Beauregard. Ruby Delight won her Hunger Games by tricking the other tributes by pretending to be dumb, weak, and spoiled until she got to the final eight. Then she killed viciously. Jet Beauregard is an evil bloodthirsty mad man, who killed tributes in the other tributes in the worst, slowest, most painful, and most gruesome ways. After what feels like hours, Acacia is finally done her tidious speech about the Capitol's "awesomeness" and the boring Capitol video that I slept through is over, Acacia struts over to the girl's reaping bowl. "Okay, ladies first!" she says excitedly. Then our mayor hands her a note. She squeals so high pitched, I think my ears are doing explode. "Well, how exciting! It looks requests were placed for both tributes!" she tells us excitedly. "Will Silver Jewel and Gold Stone please come foreword?" I gasp. I couldn't have heard right, unless my father placed the request. This, I realize is why he didn't kill Gold. I catch a glimpse of my father who is smirking triumphantly. This is all I need to see to know this is his doing. When we get to the stage, Gold takes my hand. "Now we will have our tributes shake hands!" says Acacia. Instead of shaking hands we kiss passionately. We are interrupted by Acacia squealing, "Ooohhh, do we have a pair of star crossed lovers?" We pull apart and glare at her. Gold answers for us. "Yes, we've been dating for four years." and kisses me again. "This year's tributes, the star crossed lovers of District 1, Silver Jewel and Gold Stone!" Acacia says excitedly.

* * *

**A/N: The list of tributes, mentors, and escorts and their ages is on my profile. This is my first fanfic. Let me know if it was good or bad in the reviews. **

**Kristine ;-)**


	2. Reapings: District 2

Chapter 2. Reapings: District 2

**A/N: Here is the District 2 reapings. This chapter will be from the POV of a victor.**

**Kristine ;-)**

**Wolfie-V: Thanks! Yes, it's really my first fanfiction :-) I'm glad you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

Isis Sun (District 2, Female Mentor)

I've been dreading Reaping Day since the Victor's meeting last week. That meeting is when all the Victors of District 2 meet at the Nut to find out who this year's tributes will be and decide who will be mentoring them. I learned that my boyfriend, Ryker was being forced into The Hunger Games by President Snow for crimes against the Capitol. Then I learned that my 12 year old sister, Adeline was being forced into The Hunger Games by my parents. They want her to be a Victor because they are both Victors and I won the 346th Hunger Games when I was 13 and my 15 year old brother, Slate won the 14th Quarter Quell last year. They want her to be Panem's Youngest Victor since she is a month younger than Ocean Shell was when she won her Hunger Games. I didn't tell Adeline because I don't want her to worry, but I told Ryker about everything. I also told him about District 14. Every tribute that dies in The Hunger Games doesn't actually die. They are taken to District 14 and brought back to life. The Capitol knows nothing of District 14, so they are not under their control. Every Victor knows about District 14. So does everyone in District 3 and District 13 because their rebel forces discovered how to bring people back to life. In District 13, they pick people each year to volunteer for The Hunger Games, spark some rebellion, "kill" a few careers, then "die" and go to District 14. Because of this, District 13 has never had a Victor, so they have super annoying, untalented, unhelpful Capitolite mentors that enjoy preparing them for their "deaths".

At the reaping

I get to the square at 7:45. I a half hour early, but mentors have to be there a half hour before the reaping at the latest. I sit beside my brother Slate. We both volunteered to be mentors when we learned that Adeline and Ryker were being forced into The Hunger Games. We're going to make sure that their "deaths" are as painless as possible. Eventually our escort, Azalea Tigris walks up to the stage. This year she is wearing all black (including her makeup and jewelry) and her hair and eyes are dyed gold. She begins her speech about how one "very lucky" girl and boy will be chosen to go into The Hunger Games. Then we have to watch a really boring video about the Capitol. A peacekeeper hands her a note. "Oh, well it looks like two very lucky tributes have placed an order to be in The 351st Hunger Games!" she says cheerfully. She disgusts me. How can she be so cheerful about sending innocent kids to their "deaths"? "This year's tributes will be...drumroll please...Adeline Sun and Ryker Riviet!" Everyone cheers except Slate and I.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think of the District 2 tributes being rebels instead of careers?**

**Kristine ;-)**


	3. Reapings: District 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

Zap Storm (District 3, Male Tribute)

When I wake up, it is still mostly dark outside and it can't be later than 5am. I see that my twin sister, Zippy is still asleep. Today is our first reaping and last week we hacked into one of the gamemaker's computers from Lerinia Vera's **(A/N: Lerinia Vera is a District 3 Victor.) **laptop. We figured out what the arena is this year, in case we are reaped. I made a map of the arena and figured out which poisonous and edible plants are in this year's arena. If I am reaped, I will refuse to kill. I will show the Capitol they don't own me. I am not just a piece in their games. They want a good show, then that's what they'll get, just not in the way they wanted. I tiptoe to my desk and grab the map and go to the living room to go over it a few more times, in case I am reaped.

* * *

At the reaping

Zippy and I walk into the square at 8:29, one minute before the reaping starts, so almost as soon as we walk to our sections, the escort steps up to the stage. I've never really noticed the escorts, but this year's escort is really wierd looking. He looks exactly like a walking, talking dalmation with fingers. Then he introduces himself as Dogwood Duos and then he starts rambling on about how he got himself surgically altered to look just like his dog, Dogwood Jr. and how he named her after himself. Then he starts ranting about how great the Capitol is. I look over at Zippy and see her roll her eyes and mutter "Psycho much." under her breath. Then we have to watch a boring, pointless video about the "almighty" Capitol. Finally Dogwood says, "Now we will see which lucky girl and boy will have the honour of representing District 3 in The 351st Hunger Games. Let's reap the lovely ladies first!" He grins and waggles his eyebrows. Zippy looks disgusted. "Zippy Storm!" She walks to the stage calmly. She has no reason to be scared because she, like everyone else in District 3 knows about District 14. "Whoa, a pretty one this year!" Dogwood says winking at her. Now she looks slightly creeped out by his weirdness. "Now for the strong men!" he exclaims, walking over to the boy's reaping bowl. "Zap Storm!" I join Zippy, Dogwood, Lerinia Vera, and Alvin Ridley on the stage. I'm not scared. I'll just go with my plan. "I am pleased to announce this year's tributes, the geniuses of District 3, Zippy Storm and Zap Storm!" Dogwood announces.


	4. Reapings: District 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any characters you recognize.**

* * *

Triton Shell (District 4, Male Tribute)

Today is Reaping Day! Today is when I will volunteer for The Hunger Games. I will become the Victor of The 351st Hunger Games. I will make my victory much better than my sister, Ocean's. Ocean won The 348th Hunger Games when she was twelve, making her Panem's Youngest Victor. When I return home a Victor, I'll show everyone that I am not just Ocean's brother.

* * *

At the reaping

I get to the square fifteen minutes early, so I can get a spot right at the front of the eighteen year olds' section. Finally, our wierd, awkward escort, Edelweiss Edwin walks up to the stage. He is really wierd and acts really stiff and proper and he wears silk and velvet clothes. He makes a speech and we watch a video, but all I can think about is how I will finally get to be a Victor. Finally, he walks over to the boy's reaping bowl. "We shall see whom the fortunate young gentleman will be." He says and pulls a name from the bowl. "I volunteer!" I shout before he even reads the name. "Ah, we have an eager one. What is your name?" He asks. "Triton Shell, the future Victor of The 351st Hunger Games!" I say proudly. Everyone cheers, except Ocean, who looks horrified. She's probably just worried my victory will be more unforgettable than hers. "I presume you're Ocean's brother?" Edelweiss asks. I smirk and reply, "Yes and my victory will be much better than Ocean's!" "Well I look foreword to watching you win The 351st Hunger Games. Now we shall see whom the fortunate young lady will be." he says, walking over to the girl's reaping bowl. "Rosie Crimson!" A tiny girl slowly walks out of the fourteen year olds section crying. "I volunteer!" yells a really hot girl from the seventeen year olds section. She walks up to the stage confidently. "What is your name?" asks Edelweiss. She smirks, "Marina Sea. And trust me, I am going to make this year's Hunger Games unforgettable!" Once she is on the stage, I get a better look at her. She really is hot with dark wavy hair, caramel skin, and warm brown eyes. She is wearing a tshirt that says "I hate Capitol freaks!" Well, they are really annoying. I guess she is a rebel. Maybe she is a rebel career. I hope she'll want to be in my career alliance. _Snap out of it, Triton! _I tell myself. _You're going into The Hunger Games to be a Victor and only weaklings fall in love in the arena. _"Now we shall have our fortunate tributes shake hands!" Edelweiss announces, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shake Marina's hand, flashing her a seductive smile. She just glares at me. "I am most content to present to you District 4's tributes!" He says and bows.

* * *

**A/N: Mini contest: Any one who answers this question right gets to choose one of the deaths of a tribute in this story or The Capitol Hunger Games. Why does Ocean not want Triton to volunteer for The Hunger Games? I'm only accepting answers through PM. If no one gets it right, I'll give you have clue next chapter. I most likely won't be updating any of my stories until the weekend.**

**Kristine ;-)**


	5. Reapings: District 5

**A/N: **

**smserva123: Thanks! I will :)**

**Kristine ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything you recognize. **

* * *

Kaja Malone (District 5, Female Tribute)

I wake up from a horrible nightmare, screaming. It's not that I'm afraid of dying. I know how to fight, I'm hard to catch and my backyard backs onto a forest, which I go to a lot and I learned about poisonous and edible plants, by watching the animals there. I'm afraid of killing another tribute. I don't want to be a murderer. Luckily, my dad is the mayor of District 5, so my name is only in the reaping twice. If I am reaped, then hopefully Foxface will be my mentor. She won her Hunger Games withoutkilling anyone and she could probably show me how to do the same. My mom comes into my room. "Are you okay honey? I heard you screaming." She asks, concerned. "I had a dream where the Capitol forced me to kill another tribute." I tell her. "Don't worry. Your name is only in the reaping twice, so you probably won't be reaped." She says, trying to help me feel better. "Do you want to come downstairs for breakfast? Your dad's making chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream." She says. My parents always try to make Reaping Day better for me by making my favourite breakfast and arranging something fun for my best friend, Iris and I after the reaping, but I still hate Reaping Day. After breakfast, my mom says, "We got you that outfit you wanted from the Capitol. You can wear it to the reaping if you want." She hands me a bag with the Capitol seal on it. I take the bag to my room and find a pale pink sparkly dress with a halter neckline and a flowy skirt that comes to my knees and pink sparkly flats with little bows on them and a gold heart necklace and matching earrings. Then I curl my hair and put on a pink headband that matches my outfit. I look at my clock. It's 8:30. There is still a half hour before the reaping, so I decide to go to Iris' house.

* * *

I ring Iris' doorbell. Her two year old brother, Eddie answers the door. "Hi Kaja!" He says cheerfully. For a minute, I'm jealous because he is only two and doesn't understand about Reaping Day. "Hey Eddie!" I say, smiling back. Then Iris comes downstairs. "Hey Kaja!" She says when she sees me. "Hey Iris!" "Want to go to the woods?" she asks. "Sure." I reply. As soon as we leave, she asks, "Are you nervous about the reaping? I know I am! If I'm reaped, I'll probably die in the bloodbath!" "You won't be reaped. Your name is only in the reaping twice, right?" I reassure her. She gives me a small smile, "You're right, but aren't you nervous about the reaping?" "Yes, but I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of killing. I don't want to be a murderer." I explain. She nods.

* * *

At the reaping

I get to the square five minutes before the reaping starts. Our escort, Forsythia Forever struts onto the stage like she's in a fashion show. The thought Forsythia in a fashion show almost makes me laugh. She has a horrible fashion sense. This year, her skin is dyed bright purple. Her hair, eyes, eyebrows, fingernails, and makeup are all bright orange. She is wearing a way too tight strapless dress with verticle neon purple and orange stripes that barely covers her butt and really ugly neon orange platform heels with neon purple lights on the sides. Didn't anyone ever tell her that purple and orange don't match? I look over at Foxface. Now she looks awesome! She is wearing a gorgeous teal strapless dress with a ruffled skirt and matching teal flats. I zoned out while Forsythia rambled on and on about how great the Capitol is and when we watched the stupid Capitol video. Forsythia finally struts over to the girl's reaping bowl. "Now let's see which girl will be lucky enough to go to the Capitol this year!" She exclaims, nearly trembling with excitement. "Kaja Malone!" What? How can that be? My name is only in the reaping twice. My plan for if I was reaped was to act weak, so no one will target me in the arena. So I very convincingly pretend to cry. When I get to the stage, Forsythia asks, "How old are you?" I keep pretending to cry and whisper, "thirteen." "What was that dear? I couldn't hear you." "Thirteen!" I sob. "Well, now let's see which handsome young man will have the honour of going to the Capitol this year!" She purrs, winking at the audience. Before she even picks a name, someone shrieks, "I VOLUNTEER!" I see a boy with an insane look in his eyes lunge foreword from the sixteen year old's section. "Ooohhh! We have a volunteer this year!" Forsythia squeals with excitement, "and a handsome one too! Look at those muscles!" She winks at him, patting his cheek. "What's your name, handsome?" "Mercury Rock!" He growls. He is crazy and evil and not that attractive. Oh well, Capitol freaks have wierd taste in everything, including boys. "Now we will have our tributes shake hands!" Says Forsythia, still smiling at Mercury. We shake hands. Then, he does something unexpected. He bites my hand then licks the blood from it. I gasp and smack him across the face, forgetting about pretending to be weak. He is a cannibal! "I am delighted to announce District 5's tributes, the super handsome, future Victor, Mercury Rock! And Kaja Malone!"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I finally added an evil tribute. Sorry if you thought Kaja was a bit of a Mary Sue. smserva123 won the mini contest. There will probably be more mini contests in other chapters. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the reviews.**

**Kristine ;-)**


	6. Reapings: District 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Mercedes Schaefer (District 6, Female Tribute)

"WAKE UP EVERYONE! IT'S REAPING DAY! I WANT TO GET THERE EARLY!" I wake up to Persephone Carr, the orphanage mistress screeching at us. I hate it here, especially on Reaping Day. Twelve years ago my parente died in The Hunger Games, which is why I'm here. I was only two when they died, but I've watched their Hunger Games. My parents and the girl from two were the final tributes. The girl from two threw a knife at my mom, but my dad jumped in front of her. After he died, the girl from two slit my mom's throat and won The Hunger Games. If I ever have to go into The Hunger Games, I will kill the girl from two if it is the last thing I do! "HURRY UP!" Persephone calls. My twelve year old brother, Sterling comes in. He is wearing his worst clothes and he takes a handful of dirt out of his pocket. I take a handful of the dirt and spread it on my face and clothes and he does the same. Why should we dress up for the Capitol freaks that came up with the stupid Hunger Games that killed our parents? We saunter downstairs at the last minute. Persephone gasps when she sees us. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOURSELVES?" She shrieks. I smirk, "Nothing, we just got a little dirty. Oh, look at the time! No time to change now or we'll be late!" She glares at us and stomps away, swearing under her breath.

* * *

At the reaping

Sterling and I saunter into the square just as the reaping is starting. Our awkward escort, Filbert Flax clumsily walks to the stage, then trips over his own feet and falls flat on his face. The mayor helps him up and he begins a very boring speech that I don't even bother listening to. Then after what feels like eternity, he stumbles over to the girl's reaping bowl. "Now, um, I will, well, um, you know, c-c-choose one, um, v-v-very, um, lucky g-g-girl?" he stutters. "Mercedes Schaefer?" _Wait, what? Oh, well. At least I'll get to kill the girl from 2. _I walk to the stage trying to look like I don't care. "Now, um, I will, um, c-c-choose one v-v-very lucky, um, you know, b-b-boy?" he stutters. "Sterling Schaefer?" I gasp. _No! This can't be happening! What if we are the final tributes? I can't kill him! _He slowly walks to the stage, holding back tears. "This year's, um, well, you know, t-t-tributes are, um, M-M-Mercedes Schaefer and, um, Sterling S-S-Schaefer?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. R&R**

**Kristine ;-)**


End file.
